Miraculous Healing
'Experience' By Kelly Jhan Chastain from Rockwall, Texas Recently, our dear friend Paulette shared The Secret with us. My husband watched the DVD several days in a row while I was out of town, and upon my return, we began watching it together each day for several more days in a row. We were and are still awed by the presentation of The Secret which reverberates the most simple yet most powerful truths. This is a story of just how powerful using The Secret is, was, and always will be. After returning from my trip and watching (and practicing) The Secret for those several days in a row, we left for a short weekend trip to Houston on April 19th and 20th (2007) to visit our friends Randy and Paula. Of course, we took The Secret DVD with us and planned to share it with Paula and Randy while we were there. As it happened, we discussed watching The Secret, but the opportunity did not materialize and we returned to our home in Rockwall, DVD in hand on Saturday afternoon. On Sunday morning at 8AM, Paula called to tell us that Randy had been rushed to the hospital overnight at 2AM because of having had numerous seizures. We immediately returned to Houston to offer our support, love, and encouragement, . . . and The Secret! By the end of the day on Sunday as we arrived, the Neurologist and Neurosurgeon had determined that Randy had suffered a very mild stroke due to bleeding within his head, which in turn was the result of a lemon sized "mass" on the front right side of his head in the skull. Oddly enough, he was completely coherent and in almost every way seemed normal with the exception of the loss of some motor skills on the left side of his body, and some slightly different nuances in his personality which only his wife noticed. The surgeon was leaving on Sunday to attend a conference in DC and we were left in ICU "holding the bag" of information, so to speak, or so it seemed at the moment. My husband, Jack, immediately put into motion the thoughts of healing for Randy. I joined him, and we both spoke to Paula of the power of thought process, and of the intention for Randy's healing. We focused solely on Randy's healing as did many other friends and family members who were contacted in the course of the next day. Family and friends began to flow through the ICU with love and care for Randy, and he was transferred to a private room. He asked to watch The Secret and we brought a laptop into the room for him for that purpose. He had watched about one third of it, before the medication began to wash over him and put him into a sleepy daze. No matter. Randy had already picked up on the message of The Secret. One friend, Debra, held loving, healing thoughts of Randy in her morning mediation. Her discovery through meditation was that Randy had created a situation in which the things that were no longer serving his life were being released while making room for the things that would now serve him. Dennis began distance healing for Randy in his thoughts and activity. Beverly surrounded Randy with Love and Light. Many others flowed healing thoughts and power out into the Universe and supported Healing as Randy's path. The next day (Monday) our conversation to turned to the message of The Secret, and Randy spoke of his healing as if it were already happening. He stated that he was not ready to leave and certainly not this way. He spoke of building a beautiful Chapel with and for his friends, of traveling the country in their new RV, of the many moments he would share with his family, of spending time with friends. Randy is a creative genius and insisted that this part of him would be enhanced. The next several days were filled with positive communication, positive energy, positive friends and family, positive thoughts, and positive prayer of and for Randy's healing. The surgeon would not return until some time late on Wednesday, so we had many hours to fill. There was an outpouring of love from all who surrounded Randy. Randy's son, whom Randy had only recently began renewing a relationship, flew in from Washington to support him in his healing. Randy's friends visiting Europe lit a candle for him at Notre Dame in Paris for his healing while visiting there. Randy's clients, suppliers and other industry friends came to visit, offer healing love and encourage Randy in his healing. "Survivors" began showing up in restaurants, in the neighborhood, in elevators, and in passing - all symbols of Randy's path . . . Healing! And Paula, the love of Randy's life, stood strong and positive - holding her place as his support, encouragement and ultimate companion. The surgeon returned from DC and visited Randy on Thursday. He scheduled Randy's surgery for Friday morning and said that he would remove as much of the "mass" as possible, send the sample to pathology, wait 3 - 5 days to get the pathology report to determine what exactly the "mass" was, and then a method of treatment would be discussed at that time. Being a most compassionate and caring surgeon, he shared with Randy's wife Paula and the small group of us there with her at that moment, that Randy could come through this and live 1 year or 10 years. He shared his experience of mortality and left with us his idea that it is each day that counts. Little did he know how right he was! We had counted each day, each moment, and given each day and moment our most positive outcome thoughts! On Friday morning, before Randy's surgery, many of us were there to surround Randy with love and positive energy. Many who were not able to be there that morning and during the surgery, joined prayer and meditation groups supporting Randy's healing, or held thoughts of Randy in recovery and healing. By the conclusion of surgery at 11:30 AM on Friday morning, the surgeon determined that (by his experience) he was more than 95% certain that the "mass" was malignant cancer. He said that he had removed most of it, but not all of it. Some of the mass remained near the brain. He also told us that Randy was able to state his first and last name, but was weak on his left side. He said the weakness and loss of motor skills on that side would very possibly get worse before it improved, and that he would need therapy to get back to the immediate post op level of coordination. Then the kind of news that no one wants to hear . . . He stated that Randy would have no more than a year to live, and that Randy should not be told of his situation until the incision from the surgery was healed, which would be a couple of weeks. Only a few short moments passed before tears began to well. The family began to weep. I also felt the swollen watery wetness and then Jack spoke up. He reminded us all not to lose hope, that it wasn't over and that Randy had a part in this decision. 95% does not make 100% and even then, it was only one surgeon's statement of his experience with this type of situation. We would wait until the pathology report came back and then Randy would decide on treatment for his healing. So, we all gathered our thoughts and moved back into a realm of positive thoughts for Randy's healing. The day wore on Friday, and Randy was in the recovery room for about 6 hours. He was moved to ICU very late in the day, and we saw him late in the day for only a brief moment so that he could rest. On Saturday morning, I stayed at Randy's and Paula's home in the morning so that I could finish up a small project for Randy that he was handling, while Paula, Randy's son Nick, and my husband Jack headed to the Texas Medical Center. The phone rang. It was Randy. He was calling from ICU. I'm certain he wanted to speak to Paula, but I was there to answer. He told me the doctor had come to visit him and had told him that he had a malignant tumor and would have to have chemotherapy or radiation treatment. In the back of my mind, I was somewhat surprised because it was the doctor who had determined that Randy should not be told of his situation until the incision healed. Hmmmmm, I thought. And then I gave him what I knew. I said, "Randy, that's strange. The surgeon told us yesterday that he would not know any additional information about the mass until the pathology report came back, but that he was only a bit more than 95% sure it was a tumor. That leaves a lot of space for it to be something else. He told us that after the report came back, we be more certain what the mass is, and then, you could decide on a form of treatment at that time. But all of this is only "in his experience", Randy. You have a choice and you already decided that you are healing. Remember? . . . Making space for the things that serve you! Randy immediately agreed. He said, "Yeah! That's right. I'm already healing." I told him that Paula was on her way and should be there any minute. I told him I love him and then immediately called Paula on her cell. She needed to know about the conversations before she arrived in his room. I arrived at the hospital, about 1:15 PM on Saturday afternoon. Randy was still in ICU and Paula (with a smile on her face and a beautiful glow about her) took me immediately to see him. I was shocked! He was there! There in a sense of being fully, for the first time in nearly a week, fully there in mind, spirit, body, essence - in every way that you can experience the presence of a being - he was there! No part of his beingness was missing and it seemed that the stark contrast of the last few days revealed his full presence. Randy was sitting up in bed, cutting his chicken with both right and left hands, eating with his left hand (where the loss of motor skill had once shown) and simply living as if nothing had discouraged him. He was scheduled for a follow up MRI later in the day. We visited for a short while longer, and I let Randy know that Jack and I were heading back home to Rockwall, but we'd be back soon (in a week or so) to see him. He said they'd come up to see us, but Paula would probably have to drive! I was elated! Every statement was a confirmation of his healing and leaving to go home now seemed easier. Jack and I made the four hour drive from Houston to Rockwall while listening to the CD version of The Secret. Even more gifts of The Secret were revealed. When we arrived home, I felt a sense exhaustion, but it was the good kind of exhaustion . . . like I'd been a part of something really wonderful, made a difference, and could see truth in all circumstance that the Power of Attraction works. A good night's sleep gave rise to glorious morning . . . . Sunday morning. I've been up about and hour. The phone rings. It's Paula. The News? The MRI results show that Randy's head is clean of all mass! Randy is healed! 100%! Healed! 100%! Yes, 100% healed!!!! Now that's MIRACULOUS HEALING!!!!!!!! And, that is most definitely The Secret! About Kelly Jhan Chastain from Rockwall, Texas: I am an abundant, prosperous, and wealthy wife to my husband, Jack Cowley, mother to my two Golden Retreivers (Tess & Abby), Step Mom to 6 beautiful young women, GiGi (grandmom) to 10 magnificent grandkiddos, sister to two incredible women, (Pam and Kim), daughter to in amazing women (Betty) and friend to many, many wonderful bright and powerfully amazing individuals across the planet. And, I am a successful business woman in the field of Interior Design and Architecture. I am grateful for the magnificent grace, beauty, love, enthusiasm, and sheer perfection that is within me, surrounds and encompasses me and flows from me! ---- Back to The Secret: Case Studies http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H'''] http://server3.web-stat.com/4/secret.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm '''S] Category:Case Studies:The Secret